Datte Kimidake ga Hoshiindamon
by susnot22
Summary: Después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, al último sobreviviente le es asignado un protector; el ANBU más torpe Naruto. Sasuke está molesto, hasta que se encuentra teniendo sentimientos especiales por su guardaespaldas. SASUNARU. TRADUCCION


Este fanfic es una traducción de un fanfic llamado DatteKimidakegaHoshiindamon -You're my one and only love-. El autor es **shirohane**, el link puede ser encontrado en mi perfil, el fanfic original está escrito de una forma un poco extraña (en infinitivo ylos personajes tienden a hablar en 3ª persona), pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que la traducción no perdiera coherencia. (Me parece q este fic fue escrito originalmente en japonés y luego traducido al español) espero q les guste y dejen su review.

**

* * *

** **DatteKimidakegaHoshiindamon**

だって君だけが☆インだもん♡ -Tu eres mi primer y único amor-♡

* * *

-…Y así, esta es la persona a la que de ahora en adelante se le asignara el deber de protegerte.-

Un chico de ojos oscuros vio escépticamente hacia el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente ante el. Sus ojos se encontraron con los grandes ojos azules del otro chico, y los ojos se agrandaron antes de bajar hacia el piso, como en sorpresa. El chico cerró los ojos, y luego giro su cabeza a otro lado.

-No lo necesito.-

-Sasuke!- Le regaño Kakashi.

Él suspiro y apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos, inclinándose para ver a los ojos a Sasuke.

-Mira, Sasuke, no es que estemos dudando de tus habilidades como ninja. Tu eres un maravilloso shinobi; Para nadie es un misterio el porque eres llamado un genio. Aun así, solo tienes quince años. No solo como tu guardaespaldas y protector, pero Naruto Oniichan te cuidara en lugar de un tutor. ¿De acuerdo? Dale un mes. Si sientes que no puedes llevarte bien con el, puedes solicitar otro guardián.-

-Ya tuve suficiente con mi verdadero hermano; no necesito un pseudo-hermano que actúe asquerosamente amable conmigo solo porque siente pena por mí. No necesito la simpatía de nadie. Además, es molesto si alguien me sigue constantemente,- Dijo Sasuke.

Él soltó una exclamación cuando sintió un agudo golpe contra su cabeza. Sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos, vio hacia el ofensor. Naruto, que con las manos en la cadera, sostuvo su mirada.

-Nadie esta sintiendo pena por ti ¿De acuerdo, mocoso? Este es un trabajo. Yo solo intento intervenir si estas en alguna clase de peligro mortal, así que puedes olvidarte de mi actuando como un amoroso hermano; ¡El solo pensar de tener a un mocoso como tu como mi pequeño hermano me hace enfermo!-

-Cierra la boca, perdedor. Si tu misión es se la niñera de un 'mocoso' como yo, tu debes ser un fracaso como miembro de los anbu. Ellos deberían de despedirte.-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Chicos, chicos,- Interrumpió Kakashi.

-Naruto, una vez mas ¿Que es lo que te dijo Iruka-sensei?-

Naruto puso mala cara, pero bajo la cabeza y murmuro

-hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en cada misión.-

-Así es. Y Sasuke ¿Cuales fueron las condiciones para dejarte vivir solo?-

Sasuke se levanto. -Hn. Has lo que quieras.-

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, Sasuke salió de la habitación. Naruto siguiéndolo apresuradamente. Sasuke se detuvo súbitamente y giro tan rápido que Naruto casi choco contra el. El se deslizó deteniéndose, agitando sus manos en el aire bastante cómicamente mientras Sasuke apuntaba hacia su pecho.

-Mantente alejado a por lo menos cinco metros, perdedor.-

-¡Tu…¡Mocoso!-

-Hn.-

Sasuke ignoró a Naruto mientras el lo seguía, gritando una cosa y otra acerca de respetar a sus mayores y otras tonterías por el estilo. El no confiaría en nadie de ahora en adelante. Incluso no podía confiar en los miembros de su familia; ¿Cómo podría confiarle su vida a un completo desconocido? Desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, el estaba solo, y tenia la intención de permanecer así. El molesto anbu que actualmente se encontraba siguiéndolo era solo un obstáculo y el encontraría una forma de alejarlo, de una u otra manera. Hasta entonces el tendría que soportar al idiota.

* * *

-Sasuke! Sasuke ¡hora del desayuno¡Sasuke!- 

Sasuke tembló nerviosamente. Las seis de la mañana no es hora pra desayuno. Es hora de dormir. Debido a su baja presión arterial, Sasuke no era una persona matutina, y si su sueño era interrumpido, cualquiera que lo conociera al menos un poco sabría que debía correr por su vida. No Naruto. Cuando Naruto vio a Sasuke molesto y en el interior de sus mantas y sin responder, corrió a su habitación y abrió las cortinas, entonces quito las mantas cubriendo a Sasuke. Sasuke se preguntaba cual seria su sentencia si apuñalaba a Naruto con un kunai. ¿Podría alegar que fue en defensa propia?

-Sasuke ¡Tu desayuno se va a enfriar¡Sasuke!-

-¡Cállate y sal de aquí!- Sasuke gritó, tratando de recuperar sus mantas. Naruto agarró las mejillas de Sasuke y lo obligo a hacer contacto visual.

-Uchiha Sasuke, me levanté a las cinco y media de la mañana a hacerte el desayuno, y tu vas a comerlo. Ahora.-

-…-

Porque era cansado discutir con un tonto, especialmente tan temprano por la mañana, Sasuke puso una cara que mostraba claramente sus sentimientos y acicalándose y vistiéndose, siguió a Naruto hacia la cocina. No tenia idea de porque Naruto tenia que vivir con el. De todas formas ¿Que diecisiete no es demasiado joven para ser un tutor? Sasuke se acomodo en un asiento y levanto sus palillos.

-Di 'gracias por los alimentos´, Sasuke.-

Sasuke mostro una expresión mas disgustada, pero obedientemente unió sus manos y murmuro 'gracias por loa alimentos' junto con Naruto. Entonces examinó los platos a los lados y bajo los palillos.

-…Que ¿Por que no estas comiendo?- Preguntó Naruto, con la boca llena de comida. Sasuke apunto hacia la comida.

-¡Quieres que yo coma esto!-

Arroz con huevos, sopa de _miso_, _umeboshi_, y _natto_. Naruto no podía jactarse de sus habilidades para cocinar, pero la comida que hizo era definitivamente comestible, y todo era fresco y recién cocinado, así que sabía bien. Naruto siguió los dedos de Sasuke, entonces levanto su cabeza y dijo, -¿Y?-

-¿Y? Yo odio el _natto _¡Me rehúso a comer _natto! _¡Y los huevos ni siquiera están cocinados; no pongas huevos crudos en el arroz de alguien¡Tampoco me gustan el _umeboshi_ y el _miso_!-

¿Entonces que es lo que comes? Naruto quería gritarle. En vez de eso pregunto decaído

-¿…Y te llamas a ti mismo japonés?-

-¡Como sea, no voy a comer!-

-¡Deja de hacer berrinches por la comida¡Si quieres crecer grande y fuerte, tienes que comer todo sin ser quisquilloso¡Siéntate y come!-

-De todas formas soy mas alto que tu. No voy a comer esto- Gruñó Sasuke, levantándose. Naruto agarro su mano, jalándolo de regreso hacia la mesa. Sasuke sacudió la mano, pero debía de haber empujado demasiado duro porque Naruto calló sobre su silla y mientras agitaba los brazos para recuperar balance, movió la mesa y la comida calló hacia el suelo. Con un horrible sonido al estrellarse, los tazones y los platos se rompieron en pequeñas piezas sobre el suelo de la cocina.

-…-

Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. El estaba siendo irrazonable; no había forma posible de que Naruto supiera que clase de comida era de su gusto. Naruto se levanto tan temprano en la mañana para cocinar para él y él desperdicio todo… Inclinándose empezó a ayudar a Naruto a levantar los pedazos. Ansiosamente dio un vistazo a la cara de Naruto y se sorprendió al verlo llorando. Naruto lloraba silenciosamente, mordiendo sus labios para que no escaparan los sonidos. Sus largas pestañas doradas y grandes ojos azules húmedos con lagrimas, y frescas, aperladas gotas de lagrimas continuaban rodando por sus mejillas. De alguna forma, la vista hizo que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente. Se sentía extraño. Sasuke silenciosamente ayudo a Naruto a limpiar, y entonces dejo la casa rápidamente. Naruto no lo siguió.

* * *

Durante todo el día Sasuke sintió que un plomo estaba presionando su estomago. El sabia que Naruto estaba siguiéndolo a distancia, porque ocasionalmente veía destellos de cabello dorado incluso sin usar el sharingan. Naruto debería aprender a ocultar su presencia mejor. Para un miembro de los anbu, ser descubierto tan fácilmente por un simple chuunin como el era bastante vergonzoso. En cualquier caso, el cabello dorado era demasiado notable y llamativo; incluso si el color era natural, Naruto debería teñir su cabello si quería permanecer como un shinobi. No era como si el fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para estar de acuerdo con un minusválido. Pero la pequeña cara redonda bañada en lágrimas se mantenía mostrando en su mente, hacienda a su corazón contraerse dolorosamente cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado en la mañana. 

'Tengo que disculparme' pensó, antes de sentirse disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Porqué debería de importarle si el llorón gimoteaba o no? Era su culpa por intervenir en su vida en primer lugar. ¿De todas formas quien quería un guardaespaldas? Si acaso, Sasuke estaba seguro que cuando la crisis se presentara, él seria quien salvaría al torpe y llorón anbu.

-…-

Sasuke examino sus alrededores y noto el destello de naranja y amarillo en la esquina de su visión. Agachándose, de repente saltó desde el árbol en el que se había estado inclinando, usando las ramas para cubrirse. Luego usando clones de sombras dejo a su clon huyendo del árbol y desapareciendo en la esquina, mientras el permanecía oculto en un punto ciego detrás del árbol. Hubo un silencio, entonces el vio a Naruto descendiendo de un poste de electricidad en el que se había estado sentando, siguiendo a Sasuke a distancia. Hizo tanto ruido que incluso un niño sabría que estaba siendo seguido, y Sasuke ahogo su risa. El era un completo idiota después de todo.

No había tiempo que perder—aun si Naruto no lo pareciera, el era un anbu; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba persiguiendo un simple clon. Sasuke se escondió en las sombras de las casas permaneciendo cerca de la pared, luego trotó hacia la florería. La campana colgando sobre la puerta sonó alegremente cuando entro a la tienda.

-Bienvenido— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun¿Que es lo que te trae aquí?-

Dijo Ino, sonriendo por encima de un ramo de flores. Su sonrisa se volviéndose más astuta.

-Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara.-

-¿Que sonrisa?- Replicó Sasuke, mirando alrededor de la pequeña tienda. Sus ojos se posaron en unas pequeñas macetas con plantas asoleándose en la ventana. Cautelosamente levanto una –la fría superficie de la maceta se sentía fría pero familiar contra sus manos.

-Nunca te había visto tan feliz. Tú siempre luces como si tuvieras algo atascado en el trasero—-

Ella se rio y esquivo el puño que Sasuke le lanzo burlonamente.

-Estás comprando eso para alguien especial ¿o no?-

-Hice algo mal, así que… solo es para disculparme,-

Dijo Sasuke, colocando la maceta en el mostrador. Ino envolvió la maceta por él con un paño Amarillo claro, atándole unos cuantos listones alrededor como precaución. Sasuke pagó por la planta ignorando las preguntas y burlas de Ino mientras se alejaba de la tienda. Y choco directamente con un frenético Naruto.

-¡Oh¡Ahí estás, Sasuke¡Porqué tú…!-

Las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas cuando Sasuke empujo el artículo que acababa de comprar en la cara de Naruto. Los grandes ojos de Naruto se volvieron mas grandes mientras veía curiosamente la maceta con capullos de rosas amarillas.

-¿…Qué?-

-Tómalo.-

Naruto obedientemente tomo las rosas de Sasuke, pero aun seguía mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad. Sasuke dudó, y luego vio hacia el piso mientras murmuraba

-…Acerca de esta mañana… fue mi culpa.-

-Eh…-

-Me comeré todo mañana… si tu aun… vas a cocinar mañana, claro está…-

Sasuke volteo nerviosamente hacia Naruto, inseguro de que clase de expresión vería. Pero no esperaba ver una sonrisa tan brillante adornando los labios de Naruto, ni esperaba ver sus ojos azules iluminarse tan brillantemente que asemejaban el océano en el verano.

-¡Gracias Sasuke!-

-Ah… Eh…-

Sasuke se encontró a si mismo tartamudeando atípicamente, sosteniendo una pequeña maceta de rosas amarillas que brillaban con el rocío de la mañana, tan brillantes como pequeños diamantes. Pero la belleza de las rosas era opacada por la sonrisa de Naruto, la cual hacía que sus labios color cereza se curvaran en un medio círculo casi perfecto y produjeran un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. De alguna forma Sasuke encontró difícil respirar.

-Regresare después de que deje esto en el apartamento, así que espera aquí¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke asintió distraídamente. ¿Por qué¡Esta era una gran oportunidad para botarle y huir! Pero de alguna forma la sonrisa de Naruto se había convertido en una cadena que lo enlazaba y a la cual Sasuke no se podía negar, y obedientemente esperó a que Naruto regresara para dirigirse a la central a obtener información para su nueva misión.

* * *

La misión, a pesar de ser sencilla, tomó mucho tiempo, y ambos Naruto y Sasuke estaban cansados para la hora en que regresaron al apartamento de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke fue a bañarse, notó a Naruto secando tiernamente las ramas del arbusto de rosas con un pedacito de un suave paño, a su lado una taza de agua. Sasuke se sorprendió bastante porque no esperaba que Naruto fuera tan bueno cuidando plantas, pero más que eso sintió una extraña emoción. En vez de ponerle atención al arbusto de rosas, él quería que Naruto le prestara atención a él. … ¿Es esto lo que la gente llama 'celos´? 

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sasuke salió por la ventana y se dirigió a la rama más alta del árbol que crecía fuera de la casa. El tenía balcones y podía haber ido al techo, también, pero prefería sentarse en el árbol. Silenciosamente veía las estrellas centellear mientras pensaba sobre el día. Estaba confundido acerca de Naruto. El ya no lo encontraba molesto, pero estaba inseguro si le gustaba el cambio de sentimiento. Naruto era bien conocido como el más torpe anbu de los alrededores, y había rumores de que si no fuera por el kyuubi encerrado dentro de él, él no habría sido escogido como un anbu en primer lugar. El a menudo oía de cuan odioso y torpe era, pero…

¿Odioso¿El chico que se había levantado tan temprano por la mañana solo para hacerle comida a otra persona¿La persona que sonreía felizmente por un pequeño regalo y lo atesoraba¿La persona que se molestó cuando Sasuke obtuvo unos pequeños rasguños durante la misión e insistía en desinfectar y vendar todas las cicatrices?

'Pero el sentimiento que tengo hacia el no es 'respeto'. Ni siquiera es 'cariño'. Como se llama este sentimiento…'

-¡Sasuke!-

Sasuke vio hacia el suelo mientras Naruto trepaba detrás de él, sosteniendo dos tazas en su mano libre. Se veía peligroso, Así que Sasuke tomo las tazas de Naruto y lo ayudo a subir. Naruto era sorprendentemente liviano. A causa de la grasa de bebe en su cara Sasuke pensó que no sería tan ligero, pero el cuerpo que podía sentir debajo de la tela se sentía flacucho. Solo cuando Naruto se acomodo junto a él Sasuke vio el contenido de la taza. Como era de noche, no podía identificar el liquido con la vista (parecía tiente negra), pero por la fragancia pudo decir que era chocolate caliente.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente, cierto?- Preguntó Naruto, sonriendo fácilmente. La luz de la luna reflejaba su cara que lucía color blanco perla. A diferencia de su ligero bronceado, su cara iluminada con una sonrisa le recordaba 'girasoles' en la mañana, La sonrisa de Naruto en la noche parecía misteriosa, más fascinante. Hacía latir más rápido al corazón de Sasuke, y se sentía feliz de que la oscuridad ocultaba el oscuro rubor que de seguro estaba tiñendo sus mejillas.

-La mejor cosa que se puede consumir después de una misión es algo dulce. Bebe, Sasuke.-

Sasuke levanto la taza hacia sus labios y bebió lentamente. No le mencionó a Naruto que odiaba las cosas dulces. ¿Por qué¿Desde cuando pensaba en alguien aparte de si mismo? A pesar de ser una noche tibia, Naruto estaba temblando, descansando sus mejillas contra la caliente superficie de la taza. Sasuke suavemente pasó su brazo alrededor de Naruto, atrayendo al otro chico hacia sí. Una dulce esencia de melón y kiwi emanaba del cabello del chico que lucía plateado a la luz de la luna. A pesar de odiar las cosas dulces, su aroma era agradable, por lo que Sasuke descanso su mejilla contra la cabeza del otro chico. Los dos pasaron un cómodo silencio en mutua compañía, bebiendo la dulce bebida que sostenían. Fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué escogiste este trabajo? Quiero decir, de protegerme.-

-Ahaha… Porque… He estado viéndote desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿…Haa?-

-Y pensé que me gustaría conocerte mejor, Sasuke.-

Ojos azules se elevaron para encontrarse con confusos ojos negros. Los azules parecían zafiro derretido, como remolinos de azules más brillantes mezclándose con azules más profundos. Era hipnotizarte, y Sasuke creía que sería absorbido si continuaba viendo, así que volteo su cabeza a otro lado. Naruto malinterpreto su acción.

-Ah… lo siento, suena raro viniendo de un chico¿cierto? A pesar de estar dos clases más adelante que tú, siempre he oído de ti, acerca de que eres un genio. Como dijiste, yo me gradué en último lugar en la academia ninja y fue realmente difícil conseguir la posición de anbu, yo siempre te he admirado desde lejos.-

Naruto se movió ligeramente. La esencia de melones y kiwis volviéndose más fuerte.

-Y entonces, un día… cuando había terminado con la misión y estaba regresando a casa, te vi solo sentado a la orilla del río de Konoha. Era como mirase en un espejo; entendía lo que estabas sintiendo completamente. Ah, este niño está tan solo como yo... solo está haciéndose el fuerte, pensé. Y luego pensé que no éramos tan diferentes como había creído, y en vez de admirarte desde lejos, pensé que podría llegar a conocerte. Hacer amistad contigo. Cuando se presentó la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo… La tome felizmente. Y…-

Sasuke sintió su brazo apretándose alrededor de los hombros de Naruto. ¿Lo notaba Naruto?

-Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido mejor. Eres una persona amable, Sasuke… a pesar de no ser muy honesto-

Naruto rió suavemente. Sasuke no podía decir que también estaba feliz de conocer mejor a Naruto. En vez de eso dijo

-Yo estaba realmente enojado cuando me asignaron un guardaespaldas. Yo pensé¿'yo, un Uchiha de elite¿Necesito un guardaespaldas?' Yo pensaba que todos los demás eran una molestia y un estorbo para el gran objetivo de mi vida—matar a Itachi con mis propias manos.-

Naruto asintió. Sasuke continuó

-En realidad estaba más disgustado con como pensaba la gente de esta villa. Solo por ser el último de mi sangre, me tratan como una especie de animal exótico en exhibición. Quieren mantenerme a salvo para que pueda casarme y tener más bebes con la sangre Uchiha; Soy como una rata de laboratorio para ellos. En vez de pensar en mis sentimientos, ellos no me dejarán unirme a los anbu o siquiera tomar el examen para ninjas de alto nivel; ellos solo quieren que este tranquilo y callado y establezca una familia pronto para que pueda producir más de los supuestos bebes genios.-

-Sasuke, Yo no creo—-

-Yo no quiero ser conocido solo por mi límite de sangre. No quiero ser conocido solo como 'ese niño genio'. Quiero hacer amigos al igual que otras personas y tener un trabajo que me haga sentir satisfecho y morir honorablemente. No quiero ser un hermoso pájaro sentado en una jaula. Incluso si tengo que ser un gorrión entre otros miles de gorriones iguales a mi, solo quiero abrir mis alas y volar libremente a través del cielo.-

Sasuke pasó sus dedos a lo largo del cabello de Naruto. A pesar de estar en picos, se sentía increíblemente suave. Las mechas se sentían húmedas y se pegaban a sus dedos mientras el recorría su cabeza una y otra vez, y Naruto permanecía inmóvil mientras Sasuke lo acariciaba. Entonces Sasuke usó ambos brazos para abrazar a Naruto fuertemente contra sí.

-Eres el primero en verme como 'Sasuke', Naruto…-

-Oniichan.-

-¿Haa?-

-¡Naruto Oniichan¡Soy Mayor que tú!-

Sasuke reía y tallaba su mejilla contra el cabello de Naruto mientras él se movía. La dulce esencia del chico empezaba a ser abrumadora. Quizás era por ser luna llena esa noche. Sasuke se sentía fuera de sí. Probablemente fue por eso que giró al otro chico y lo besó en los labios. A la luz de la luna, ocultos por la oscuridad, los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. Sasuke vio las numerosas estrellas reflejadas en sus pupilas azul claro. Entonces los ojos de Naruto se cerraron lentamente y Sasuke también cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en los llenos y hermosos labios atrapados debajo de los suyos. Cuando permitió que los labios de Naruto se separaran de los suyos, Naruto vio de Nuevo hacia él con sus grandes ojos azules, sus labios llenos brillando en la plateada luz de la luna, así que Sasuke lo besó otra vez. Y otra vez. Naruto no resistió.

* * *

-¿Así que como se están llevando¿Piensas que pueden permanecer juntos hasta que Itachi sea encontrado y la seguridad de Sasuke sea confirmada?- Preguntó Iruka, su habitual amable sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke, cuya piel de alguna forma parecía brillar más y más con el paso de los días, acomodó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, atrayéndolo más cerca. 

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sasuke dijo

-Incluso después de que Itachi sea encontrado, voy a vivir con él.-

-¿Oh¡Deben de estarse llevando realmente bien!- Dijo Iruka, encantado. -¿Está siendo Naruto Oniichan bueno contigo, Sasuke?-

La cara de Naruto se volvió rojo brillante mientras Sasuke asentía felizmente. Entonces Sasuke dijo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Seguro, Adelante, Sasuke. ¿Qué cosa?-

-Legalmente podemos casarnos al cumplir dieciocho¿Cierto?-

-Correcto. A menos que tengas el consentimiento de los padres o del tutor, no puedes casarte hasta tener dieciocho.-

-Solo espera tres años más, Naruto,- Dijo Sasuke, besando cariñosamente la cabeza de Naruto.

-…-

De repente Iruka se congelo volviéndose gris, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. Naruto puso una cara y empujo a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto Oniichan¡Llámame Naruto Oniichan! De todas formas, yo no dije que me casaría contigo.-

-Pero no dijiste que no.-

-¿Podemos hablar de esto una vez que tengas dieciocho? Mira, ahora tengo que ir a hacer mi misión, así que quédate en casa hasta que yo regrese¿Esta bien? Yo aun soy tu guardaespaldas y si tú te metes en problemas, yo soy quien tiene dificultades.-

-Entonces hare tu miso ramen favorito, así que regresa a casa pronto¿De acuerdo? ♡-

-¿De verdad¿Lo dices en serio?-

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke hacían una perfecta imitación de una pareja recién casada que haría que a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor le salieran caries y saliera de la habitación, Iruka soltó lentamente la pluma que había estado sosteniendo. Entonces Iruka empezó una apurada búsqueda por una aspirina.

_Así que… _♡_¿Podrías ser el primer y único guardián de mi corazón por siempre♡_

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado¿les gustaría q tradujera más fanfics de este autor?¿ O alguno en especial, talvez algo con diferencia de edades o una relación maestro estudiante, o AU o algo así? Solo SASUNARUSASU o NARUSASUNARU por supuesto. DEJEN SU REVIEW Y VISITEN EL FANFIC ORIGINAL (shirohane es genial), adiós.

* * *


End file.
